Ectoplasm
Ectoplasm is an enemy in the Castlevania series. It is a substance created by souls who cannot find rest. Origins Ectoplasm (from the Greek ektos, meaning "outside", and plasma, meaning "something formed or molded") is a term used to denote a substance or spiritual energy "exteriorized" by physical mediums and said to be associated with the formation of spirits. Ectoplasm is said to be formed by physical mediums when in a trance state. This material is excreted as a gauze-like substance from orifices on the medium's body, and spiritual entities are said to drape this substance over their nonphysical body, enabling them to interact in the physical world. Some accounts claim that ectoplasm begins clear and almost invisible, but darkens and becomes visible as the psychic energy becomes stronger. Still other accounts state that in extreme cases ectoplasm will develop a strong odor. Description Ectoplasm is a substance left by the corpses of men who have regrets. It is usually depicted as a colored blob with several human faces formed within it (similar to Dracula's second form in Dracula's Curse). Touching it usually curses the player. It floats around the air slowly and can take several hits to destroy. Striking it once without killing it usually causes it to speed up momentarily. Ectoplasm made its first appearance in Super Castlevania IV, although it lacks its characteristic human faces in that version, and instead displays several colors which change rapidly. When it is destroyed after sustaining three hits, it expands out into a horizontal bar and disappears. In Castlevania: Curse of Darkness, Ectoplasms are found in the Garibaldi Temple and several other places. It drops Uncurses, and if it touches Hector while its color changes to violet, he will be cursed, although this is also the moment when it opens its stealing window. Ectoplasms are significantly more dangerous in Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia as they completely seal off Shanoa's attacks with Curse, as her attacks are fully MP-reliant. Enemy Data Item Data Gallery Super Castlevania IV - Ectoplasm - 01.png|'Ectoplasm' from the All About Akumajō Dracula guide for Super Castlevania IV Circle of the Moon - Ectoplasm - 01.png|'Ectoplasm' from the Circle of the Moon instruction booklet HoD 019.png|'Ectoplasms enemy list entry from ''Harmony of Dissonance AoS 028.png|'Ectoplasms enemy list entry from ''Aria of Sorrow Ectoplasm DXC.png Dxc 043.png|'Ectoplasms enemy list entry from ''The Dracula X Chronicles version of Symphony of the Night Trivia *In Castlevania: Circle of the Moon, the Legion enemies have more in common with how Ectoplasms are depicted in other games, being an amalgamation of various heads that floats slowly and inflicts Curse status on contact. References *[http://www.gamefaqs.com/portable/ds/game/930294.html Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Bestiary] by Darth Nemesis at GameFAQs.com *[http://www.gamefaqs.com/portable/ds/game/930294.html Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Walkthrough and FAQ] by Zach "Darko" Long at GameFAQs.com Category:Curse Enemies Category:Flying Enemies Category:Ghosts Category:Adventure ReBirth Enemies Category:Aria of Sorrow Enemies Category:Circle of the Moon Enemies Category:Curse of Darkness Enemies Category:Dracula X Chronicles Enemies Category:Harmony of Despair Enemies Category:Harmony of Dissonance Enemies Category:Order of Ecclesia Enemies Category:Portrait of Ruin Enemies Category:Rondo of Blood Enemies Category:Super Castlevania IV Enemies Category:Symphony of the Night Enemies